<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Гуси-лебеди by Heylir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359199">Гуси-лебеди</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir'>Heylir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Widdershins (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bentober, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько эпизодов из жизни Бенджамина Теккерея: школьника, студента и библиотекаря.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Гуси-лебеди</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433374">Geese and Swans</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir">Heylir</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Bentober, день 11: Birds. (14.10.2019) Третья часть возникла уже в процессе написания, после того как вышла страница комикса с соответствующей информацией.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Порывы холодного ветра срывали листья с деревьев, печальные крики улетающих птиц вторили его всхлипам. Сидящий на скамейке Бен поднял глаза на темнеющий клин, медленно тянущийся по небу.</p><p>— Кто это? — спросил он у Верити.</p><p>Та мельком бросила взгляд:</p><p>— Дикие гуси. Летят на юг.</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— Спасаются от Рождества, — хмыкнула она.</p><p>Бен сморщил нос, как делал обычно, когда Ви говорила что-то нелепое.</p><p>— А по правде?</p><p>— Там теплее. Перезимуют, потом вернутся. Многие птицы так делают. — Она проводила птиц глазами: — Ты бы хотел уметь летать, Бенджи? Чтоб вот так сгонять в Африку и обратно?</p><p>Он пожал плечами:</p><p>— Наверное... но как? Дедушка Виктор ведь не хочет доделывать летучие корабли?</p><p>— Не-а, — Ви пнула носком сапожка камешек. — Говорит, устаревшая конструкция, нужно что-то побыстрее. Думает в сторону мгновенных скачков. Чтоб были длиннее, точнее и безопасней. А здорово б было — куда хочешь, там и окажешься!</p><p>— Удобно, — согласился Бен. — Но не очень интересно. Какой смысл тогда в экспедициях? Если можно сразу попасть куда хочешь. — Бен задумался. — Хотя... с Третьим Якорем так всё равно не получится? Магические возмущения не дадут.</p><p>— А ты бы хотел сплавать к Третьему Якорю? — чуть насмешливо спросила Ви.</p><p>— Я хотел бы прочитать про него в книжке, всё-всё. Но для этого надо, чтоб кто-нибудь сплавал. И всё подробно описал. — Бен снова посмотрел в небо. — Интересно, какие-нибудь птицы пролетают над Якорем? Если б они могли рассказать...</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p> Больше всего в студенческой жизни Бен ненавидел медосмотры. Поэтому, естественно, он отправился в кабинет как можно раньше. К тому же он надеялся, что с утра народу будет немного, — и оказался прав.</p><p>Получасовая процедура прошла без неожиданностей. На последнем этапе, как положено, магомедик велел закатать рукав и обхватил запястье Бена манжетой с волшебным кругом. По коже побежали мурашки, сильно дёрнуло, датчик пискнул. Медик отстегнул манжету и взглянул на показания.</p><p>— Категория С, — хмыкнул он. — И куда только они лезут?</p><p>Бен поймал движение лицевых мышц вовремя — они не успели выдать его чувства. Эта ничего не выражающая маска с детства спасала его в самых разных ситуациях, пока Верити не научила его другим способам самозащиты. Но к ним можно было прибегать не всегда, уж для этого случая они точно не годились.</p><p>— Теккерей — один из прилежнейших наших учеников, — сухо заметил лектор по истории магии. По инструкции, на медосмотрах обязан был присутствовать хоть один преподаватель.</p><p>— Разумеется, — усмехнулся медик. — Что <em>таким</em> ещё остается?</p><p>— Нас вполне устраивает наш студенческий контингент, — голос лектора стал ещё суше.</p><p>— Всяк своих гусей считает за лебедей, — медик записал результаты в карточку Бена. — Конечно, здесь не Виддершинский университет, приходится довольствоваться чем есть.</p><p>Бен увидел, как в свою очередь закаменело лицо лектора, и не выдержал.</p><p>— Гуси тоже бывают полезны, — вызывающе бросил он. — Говорят, они спасли Рим от нашествия варваров... сэр.</p><p>Медик и бровью не повёл, просто посмотрел сквозь Теккерея и сказал: «Вы свободны». Но Бен увидел, как чуть улыбнулся лектор, а ждущая своей очереди студентка показала ему большой палец.</p><p> </p><p>⁂</p><p> </p><p>Меньше всего в библиотеке Бен любил обслуживать читателей. Не только из-за первокурсников, глядящих на каталог, словно на дифф. уравнение (как они закончили школу, ни разу не побывав в библиотеке?) Или профессоров, которые постигли сокровенные тайны магии, но не понимали  элементарных вещей: что редкую книгу из «глубинных» фондов <em>невозможно</em> достать за минуту (да и за пять минут тоже!) и этот факт не изменит ни крайняя необходимость, ни академические заслуги профессора, ни волшебные слова «мне только посмотреть». Или читателей всех возрастов и рангов, упорно заполняющих половинки заявок по-разному, несмотря на пометки на бланках, развешенные образцы и его устные предупреждения.</p><p>Нет, всё это было мелочами и рутиной. Гораздо хуже...</p><p>Бен взглянул на студентку, нерешительно подошедшую к стойке выдачи. Плохой признак: читатели, не знающие, что делать, но знающие, что им надо, обычно сразу устремлялись к библиотекарю. А те, кто вообще не представлял, что им надо, как правило, зависали у входа.</p><p>— Чем могу вам помочь? — вежливо осведомился Бен, всё ещё надеясь на лучшее.</p><p>— Я только хотела спросить... это вы Бенджамин Теккерей?</p><p>— Я, — обречённо вздохнув про себя, признал Бен, потому что это было короче и вежливее, чем «На бейдже написано так».</p><p>— Тот самый? Что спас Университет в День Всех Грехов?</p><p>— Я был не один, — несколько натянуто ответил Бен.</p><p>— Я знаю! С вами был Сидней Малик, я училась с ним на одном курсе!.. Но вы были там, да?</p><p>Бен уже просто кивнул и мысленно перебрал список возможных сценариев диалога.</p><p>1) Иногда люди начинали благодарить и/или восхищаться, вызывая у Бена острое желание забраться под стойку. По счастью, он вовремя сообразил, что отвечать: «Да это пустяки» — будет нетактично. Теперь он просто говорил: «У меня были хорошие учителя» и «Я был в хорошей команде». Если перед ним стоял студент, он принимался рассуждать о важности хорошего образования и командных навыков. Больше минуты не выдерживал никто.</p><p>2) Иногда они задавали вопросы о других Грехах, с вполне понятным Бену любопытством. Здесь срабатывало: «Это долгая история, а мне платят не за разговоры».</p><p>3) Иногда же они спрашивали о Гордыне и том, как Бен её победил, а он отвечал просто: «Я не хочу об этом говорить».</p><p>Девушка тем временем набралась храбрости и выпалила: «Можно ваш автограф?»</p><p>Значит, четвертый вариант. Бен взял лист бумаги из стопки и потянул к себе перо.</p><p> </p><p>Старший библиотекарь наконец вернулся с обеденного перерыва, чтобы сменить Бена на посту. «Сильно поклонники донимали?» — сочувственно поинтересовался он. Бен сделал неопределенный жест. «Ничего, рано или поздно закончится. И это не так уж страшно, — утешил он. — Думаю, не один человек хотел бы поменяться с тобой местами».</p><p>— Нет, — убежденно сказал Бен. — Никто не хочет поменяться с кем-то местами. На самом деле. Людям только кажется, что они этого хотят. Мне тоже... когда-то казалось, — тише добавил он.</p><p>Библиотекарь улыбнулся:</p><p>— Пойдёшь обедать?</p><p>— Сэр, если вы не возражаете, я лучше поработаю в отделе рукописей и эстампов. Мисс Стивенс говорит, обеспылевание там проводилось в прошлом году, а сверка по описи — пять лет назад. Если б вы разрешили заняться этим в свободное время?..</p><p>— Не разрешаю, — нахмурился Грин. — Работать надо в рабочее время. В обеденное — обедать, в свободное — отдыхать. Сначала поешь, потом к мисс Стивенс, но пусть не держит тебя до конца рабочего дня.</p><p>— Да, сэр!</p><p> </p><p>Бен бодро шёл привычной уже дорогой, то и дело отвечая на приветствия знакомых. Он не чувствовал ничего, кроме лёгкого голода и желания поскорей вернуться к работе после обеда. Университет больше не был для него недоступным, местом, куда могли войти только избранные счастливчики, такие, как его брат с сестрой. Больше не было зависти или чувства неполноценности, лишь нетерпеливое предвкушение встречи с рукописями. И о Главном Зале вспоминалось... без стыда или гордости, просто как о неприятной, но добротно сделанной работе.</p><p>Бен больше не чувствовал себя гусем среди лебедей.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>